


Flufftober #17: Yours

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Chores, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Patrick and David prepare for moving in together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #17: Yours

“David, it’s only fair that we work this out now that we are going to officially live together for real.” Patrick licked his pencil for effect, and put it down on the printout of his spreadsheet. The movement wasn’t enough to hide his smile at the thought of _living together for real._

David looked at his copy of the spreadsheet with disdain and a sigh. 

“Fine, you go first.”

Patrick considered carefully. “Weekly vacuuming—that can be mine.”

David gritted his teeth. “Weekly dusting—that can be mine, I guess. At least I have lots of practice from the store.”

Patrick smiled encouragingly. “Cleaning the bathroom—I’ll take that one, David. I know how much you hate it.”

David squared his shoulders. “I can do the laundry, then. Your clothes are easy, and while I _trust_ you,” he swallowed quickly, “I don’t want you to have to worry about my knits.”

“Look at us, we are going to make it through this list in no time, David! It’s like the chores are doing themselves.”

They did get through most of the checklist fairly easily after that, until they got to the outside chores. 

Upon spying #25, _Clean spiderwebs and moth carcasses from around outside lighting,_ David cried out, “Patrick, yours—this one has to be yours!” 

Considering Patrick had written that one specifically for himself, he didn’t argue. He then gave David a big smile and an even bigger kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
